


Thank Me Later

by keelytozier



Category: IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom, richie x eddie - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Getting Together, M/M, Reddie, Teenagers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelytozier/pseuds/keelytozier
Summary: Beverly Marsh is tired of watching Richie & Eddie ignore their feeling for each other. She comes up with a plan that will hopefully get them together finally.





	Thank Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) This is my first ever fan fiction (writing piece) so if its not that great I apologize... If you have any advice or recommendations feel free to let me know, I'd really appreciate it! You can find me on Tumblr  
@k-eely or Instagram @_keelyhall

Beverly Marsh had a plan. She had already thought out every detail so she was sure that nothing could go wrong. I mean, it was completely obvious that Eddie and Richie were completely smitten over each other, but both of them were too stubborn to ever make the first move. 

Luckily for them though, Beverly was going to do it for them. Well, not completely, but she was pretty much setting up the opportunity, that she knew they’d both be equally eager to take. She was tired of hearing Richie complain about “Eddie not sharing his romantic feelings” when it was obvious he did. And that’s why she had a plan that would take action at the sleepover Bill was hosting tonight. 

Right as she was imagining how things would play out she got a text from Bill saying that The Losers could show up at anytime from then on. She smiled as she grabbed her jacket and started for the door. Tonight was going to be interesting.

\---Later That Night---

Richie threw his head back and sighed, “That was soooo boring. I pretty much just wasted 3 hours of my life that I can never get back. Thanks a lot Staniel” 

“I thought it was pretty interesting. And the fact that it was based on a true story just made it even better”, Mike added, taking up for Stan, which was quite common nowadays. 

Stan smiled, ‘Thank you Mike. At lease some people appreciate by taste”

Richie was about to add something when Bill interrupted. “Enough y-you guys. It’s o-over now and we c-can move on t-to something else.”

“I have an idea” Beverly said a little too quickly, but trying to hide her excitement, “We can play a game!”

“Oh boy” Eddie sighed, he knew exactly where this was going, or so he thought. Every time they play one of Beverly’s games he ended up having to tell something weird or embarrassing that gets him teased by Richie, and he was not about to take part in it tonight. 

“No” he huffed. “I already know how this is going to go and I don’t want any part of it.”

“Aww, Ed’s, are you afraid you’ll have to expose some of your dirty little secrets,” Richie chuckled.

“First of all, don’t call me Ed’s, I hate it when you do that, and secondly, no I’m not scared I just don’t feel like having to deal with you teasing me all night.” Eddie complained, crossing his arms.

Beverly was not about to have her plan ruined. Nope. Not after she spent so long planning it out. Eddie was going to play, she’d make sure of it.

“Well what if we make Richie promise to keep his mouth shut” she said giving Richie a ‘you better not ruin this’ look. 

Eddie took a moment to think about it before answering. “Only if he promises not to any jokes or comments towards me.” then added looking at Richie, “or faces. He cant make any faces.”

Richie huffed, “But Ed’s, where’s the fun in that?”

“Stop calling me that!” Eddie practically yelled and Richie had a grin on his face that Eddie wanted to slap off.

“E-enough! Eddie d-do you want to p-play or not?” Bill said before Richie could do something to make Eddie start arguing with him again. 

“If Richie can keep his mouth shut” Eddie said giving Richie a glare, which only made him smile bigger. 

“I promise, Eddie my love, I shall not make any jokes and or faces that will make you stop playing whatever game Ms. Marsh has in mind for us tonight.” Richie said dramatically with an accent.

“Good” Beverly said, “because it wouldn’t be any fun without Eddie.”

“N-now what game a-are we playing B-bev?” Bill stuttered out.

“Drum roll please” she said and Richie wasted no time doing a horrible expression of the drums until she spoke up, “Truth or Dare!” 

This earned her a groan from Eddie and Stan, while the others seemed content with the choice.

“A-Ha! So Eddie will have to expose some dirty secrets tonight after all, huh?” Richie said wriggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Definitely not” Eddie said huffing once again, “And you’re breaking both rules of not talking to me or making faces”

“Oh pleaseee,”Richie whined, “the game hasn’t even started.”

“It is now guys” Beverly said getting up from her spot to sit on the floor, “Come on you guys know what to do. Get in a circle losers.”

Everyone started getting up from their seats and moved towards Beverly. Eddie complained the whole time about having to sit in the floor but he moved there anyways.

She noticed that Richie took a seat across from Eddie, which was weird because they normally sat right by each other, but it was good for tonight, because it might just help them out later.

“Okay, you guys know how this goes. You can pick whoever you want as long as they weren’t chosen in the last 3 rounds.” Beverly explained while the others nodded, already knowing exactly what to do.

“Ben you can choose first” she smiled, knowing he would be a good person to start the game off.

Ben was quiet for a moment before he spoke, “I choose Mike. Truth or dare?”

Everyone was now staring at Mike while they waited for an answer.

“Truth” Mike answered .

Ben thought for a moment before gave a question, “Whats the worst grade you've ever had on a report card?”

“Ughhhh” Richie complained, “Thats such a boring question! Give a more interesting one, one that will actually get a good answer!”

“Be nice Richie, Ben can ask whatever he wants” Eddie said focusing on Mike again waiting for him to answer.

“The worst grade I’ve ever gotten was a C in fifth grade math” Mike answered.

“Nerrrrd!” Richie exclaimed, “Okay next, and make it be interesting!”

“Shut up Richie” beverly said, “Remember you can’t make comments.”

“Umm, I only remember that being for Ed’s,” he said a matter of factly.

“No, it goes for everyone. Now shush until it’s your turn” she shot back.

The game continued with not much of anything happening. Beverly couldn’t wait though until it was her turn so she could finally put her plan into action. 

After what seemed like forever, Stanley finally chose her to go next. After she answered her question she had to choose to pick somebody. 

She smirked at Eddie who had a panicked look on his face. He knew that Bev never asked simple questions or gave easy dares. 

She turned her attention to Richie who was smirking right back at her. She knew she could ask Richie anything and he would answer with almost no hesitation. Unfortunately she learned that the hard way. 

“Richie” She said still smirking, “Truth or dare?”

He hummed and decided on dare, which she was grateful for.

“ I dare you” she started then acted like she was thinking of something even when this whole night had been planned for this exact moment, “to kiss Eddie” she finished laughing at the face Eddie and Richie both had on their faces.

Everyone was giggling and getting hyped waiting for Richie to do something.

He had an unreadable expression on his face as he looked up Eddie.  
Eddie was staring down at his hands and had a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“So are you going to do it?” Bev asked.

Her talking popped him back into reality, “Duh” Richie said practically crawling over to Eddie.

There was no doubt that Richie was a little thrown off at first, but he wasn’t about to let this be where his endless streak of completing every dare he’s been told to do so far be ruined.

At this point Richie was right in front of Eddie and Eddie was looking down at Richie’s lips. 

“Ed’s, is it okay-“ Richie was interrupted by Eddie smashing their lips together. Eddie pulled back almost immediately and Richie was still in shock of what just happened while Eddie got up and ran out the door.

“What the heck” Richie said and looked at the others as if they could explain why Eddie just ran out the door. 

Nobody said anything for a few seconds until Beverly said she was going to go check on him. As she was getting up Richie grabbed her arm and said that he wanted to go do it. 

He walked out on the porch and saw Eddie sitting on the steps with his face in his hands. He wasn’t crying or shaking, which was a good sign, but Richie still wanted to know what the problem was.

“Eddie?” he said as he took a seat next to him, feeling as if using a nickname wouldn’t be the best option at the moment.

“What?” Eddie answered.

“Do you want to tell me what happened back there? Why you ran out?” Richie asked.

“I just um-“ Eddie started then stopped. 

“Its okay, you can tell. You know that right?”

Eddie sighed knowing Richie wouldn't give up until he knew what happened.

“I know” Eddie answered, “I just want you to promise you wont get mad”

“Of course I won’t get mad, Ed’s” Richie said taking Eddies hand in his. The simple gesture had Eddie blushing.

“I just um-“ Eddie started again “Ijustlikeyouandkissingyoukindofmademepanic” he blurted out.

Richie sat there for a moment and Eddie added, “I know you don’t feel the same but-“ He was cut off by Richies lips on his, except this time the kiss didn’t end so quickly and wasn’t done as a dare in front of all their friends. It felt like it actually had meaning.

When Richie finally pulled back Eddie was about to talk again but Richie interrupted.

“Ed’s of course I feel the same. I’ve only telling you how cute you are for years” he laughed

Eddie thought before saying “But those were just jokes, I never thought you actually meant it”

“Of course I meant it! You’re the cutest Spaghetti I’ve ever laid eyes on” 

This earned him a slap on the shoulder but Richie still counted it as a win because Eddie was smiling up at him. 

“So, you like me?” Eddie asked hesitantly.

“Duh!” Richie said and Eddie giggled.

“So um, what happens now?” Eddie asked more seriously. 

Richie gave him a smile and said “whatever you want to happen can happen. If you want to be more than friends, I’m all for it, but if you think it’s easier just to-“

“No!” Eddie interrupted “I-um, I want to be more than friends”

“Great!” Richie said pulling Eddie in for another kiss, “ then we can be ‘more than friends’”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you have any writing advice! Thank you!


End file.
